


The Cangel Trap

by justamarshmallow



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamarshmallow/pseuds/justamarshmallow
Summary: Just a fun little fluffy and silly fic where Team Angel conspires to Parent Trap Cordelia and Angel!
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Cordelia Chase, Angel/Cordelia Chase
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Cangel Trap

**The Cangel Trap**

* * *

"Shhhh, he'll hear you. You know dude's got vamp ears and all," Gunn mumbled to Fred and Wesley, who were in the middle of discussing their plan.   
"He's outside with Conner, I don't think he's paying attention." Wesley rolled his eyes.   
"You two are horrible at this..." she sighed, dropping her head into her hands. "It shouldn't be this hard. I mean, we just get them in a room, monster free, get them some champagne, maybe some chocolate covered strawberries, play some romantic music..." she trailed on, both men looking at her like she was completely insane. "What? I've been watching a lot of chick flicks! Five years of movies to catch up on. You know, I was living in an actual cave." The Texan pouted, and both men found it to be the most adorable thing they had ever seen.   
"There is no way either of them are going to fall for that." Gunn insisted. "We've got to do better than that."  
"I thought it was a good idea..." Fred mumbled in defense.   
"We'll send them on a case," Wesley said flatly, causing his other conspirators to look at him like he was losing it.  
"Because nothing screams romance like demon blood," Gunn said sarcastically, causing Wesley to once again roll his eyes.   
"Not an actual case you wanker," Wes shot back, "we'll create one"  
"What did I say about calling me that?" Gunn warned.  
"Charles, Wesley, stop!" Fred shook her head, "Cordy's back."   
"What are you guys doing?" The brunette beauty questioned, seeing the three all huddled up in Wesley's office, obviously up to something. She may not be an actual detective, but she certainly wasn't stupid.   
"Nothing." They all said in unison, like a bunch of children who had just been busted doing something they weren't supposed to be doing.   
"Okay, when you're done doing 'nothing' I picked up pizza, it's in the lobby..." Cordelia told them, shaking her head with a confused look on her face.   
"My place, after Angel and Cordelia go to sleep," Wesley whispered.  
"Fine..." Gunn agreed, watching Fred nod before they all made their way into the lobby for dinner.  
"Angel! Dinner time!" Cordy yelled, causing the nervous threesome to jump. "God, you're all acting so weird..." she pointed out with a strange stare.   
"Hear that little guy, it's time for food... Or liquid I guess for the both of us. I suppose we have that in common..." He said in a baby voice as he brought the two-month-old inside.  
"There's my guy..." Cordelia grinned, walking towards Angel, all three of the on looker's eye's got huge, but full of disappointment when she took the baby from his arms, "are you hungry? Yeah, I bet you are." She cooed, shaking the formula in his bottle as she cradled him in her arm. "Your dinner is in the microwave." The brunette told Angel with a smile.  
"No cinnamon this time?" He looked cautious, trying not to grin.   
"That was one time, I thought you needed to experiment a little... I'll never live it down." She huffed playfully, holding the bottle for Conner as she rolled her eyes, "your daddy is a pain in my... well, we're not going to teach you that work until you're much older." She teased, sitting down on the circular couch in the lobby. Only Cordelia was oblivious to the adoring look she was getting from Angel, the others just sighed as they continued to eat their pizza.   
After dinner, they all decided to call it a night since the phone hadn't rung. As promised, once Angel and Cordelia took Conner up to bed, and as always, fell asleep together, Gunn and Fred snuck out of the hotel and headed to Wesley's.   
"You know for a seer, the girl sure is blind to everything around her except demons..." Gunn shook his head as they all sat on the couch, drinks in hand. They all jumped when they heard a knock at the door.  
"You don't think...?" Fred started and Wesley shook his head.  
"No, Angel can't hear us from fifteen miles from the hotel..." He pointed out and she glared playfully. "I called in Lorne for help, he was supposed to be here an hour ago." He explained as he got up to answer the door.   
"You called in reinforcements without telling us?" Gunn said, actually quite offended, which only made Fred chuckle. That sound brought a smile to both Wesley and Gunn's faces.   
"Well, we weren't getting anywhere without him... Besides, I ran into him in the hall and he read me, he wanted in." He shrugged as he opened the door.   
"To think you three thought you could pull this off without me," Lorne sighed, "you're going about it the wrong way angels. It's really not going to be that hard, we just have to get them alone with no interruptions... Somewhere romantic, maybe with champagne and chocolate covered strawberries..."  
"See!" Fred yelled, "I told you that would work." She muttered, sticking her tongue out at both Gunn and Wesley.   
"Hold your horse's sweet potato, that's the easy part, the hard part will be getting them both to leave Conner's side at the same time... I'm thinking we set them up with a fake case." All of their jaws dropped, how did he? "Oh stop looking at me like that, I was listening to you three the whole time. Angel Face isn't the only one with great hearing." He laughed, making himself a Sea Breeze before sitting down. "I do have an idea though..." he told them, watching as they all leaned in to listen, sipping their drinks randomly as he spoke, it was perfect. 

The next day the three of them tried to act as if nothing were going on, but they were failing. Cordelia, while blind to Angel's affections, was clearly sensing something. Once she was done burping Conner she set him in his bassinet before storming into the lobby on a mission to find out what the three of them were up to.   
"Okay, what aren't you three telling me? You're all vibey and secretive..." she huffed, and as if on cue Lorne came strolling through the door.  
"Oh, peaches, am I glad to see you." He zoned in on Cordelia, "I've got a case for you, a friend of mine is having trouble with an ex, let's just say he's the jealous type..."  
"Why me? Gunn and Angel are the muscle." She said as if it was completely obvious.  
"Well, I need someone with your acting chops and no offense to Fred but I don't think she can pull this one off..." He explained, shaking his head when he saw the very offended Fred glared at him before realization of the plan they had talked about last night set in. She shrugged apologetically and smiled, there had been a lot of drinks while they came up with this plan.   
It didn't take much convincing when he mentioned her acting, her eyes lit up and she asked for more details. He explained that his friend had broken up with her demon boyfriend a month before, but he kept continuing to harass her, so she was to set a trap saying that his 'friend' wanted to get back with the guy while Angel followed ready to send him a message.   
"I'm sending something over for you to wear, tell Angel Cakes he'll need to dress up as well." Lorne finished explaining, writing down the address for them both.   
Hours later Cordelia came down the stairs wearing a short black strapless dress and sparkling black heels, her hair down with every strand of her bob in the perfect place, and her makeup done expertly. She was glowing, and Angel stood there in his tux, amazed by the woman that appeared in front of him.  
"You look..." he started but she interrupted quickly, as usual.   
"I know, right?" she beamed, completely clueless, "you clean up pretty well yourself, gorgeous." Cordelia smiled and Angel's brown eyes lit up.   
"Shall we?" he offered his arm out to her, which she graciously accepted.  
"You two look amazing." Fred stammered, holding Conner in her arms.   
"Thanks." Cordy smiled her always contagious smile before looking down at the baby, "now remember..." she started but was cut off by Wesley.  
"Conner gets his bottle at exactly nine o'clock, he'll fuss for a little while before he falls asleep and if he doesn't fall asleep rock him in the rocking chair to Manilow..." he repeated the same instructions she and Angel had both given all three of them earlier in the day.   
"You two better get going, you heard what Lorne said." Gunn tried to get them out the door more quickly. Cordelia nodded, leaning down to kiss Conner's forehead lovingly before looking back at Angel.   
They did as Lorne instructed, but by the time Angel had scared off the 'jealous ex boyfriend' both he and Cordy knew something was up.  
"Is it just me, or was that way too easy?" Cordelia questioned a suspicious Angel.   
Before Angel could speak, the apartment door slammed closed and they both heard chants being repeated. He went to open the door but was instead shocked by the doorknob.   
"Ow!" He yelled, not that it actually hurt that bad, but it didn't feel great.  
"The spell only lasts a few hours, I suggest you two get to talking." Lorne's voice could be heard before footsteps of him walking away.   
"I can't believe he set us up." Angel looked bewildered, "and talk, talk about what?" he questioned, looking at Cordelia who looked nervous but amused.   
"They all set us up. They're trying to Parent Trap us!" She exclaimed, pointing to the champagne and tray of chocolate-covered fruit.   
"Parent Trap us? What does that mean? It sounds dangerous..." Angel told her, causing her to laugh.   
"Of course you wouldn't get it. It's a movie... about two twin girls who trap their parents together to make them realize they're still in love." She explained, blushing a bit as she said the last bit.   
"But why would they... oh," it finally clicked to him. "I mean,"  
"It's okay, you don't have to explain, I know you still love her..." Cordelia told him, obviously meaning Buffy. Angel quickly shook his head.  
"That's not it at all... I do love Buffy, or at least I did. But that was puppy love compared to how I feel about you." He admitted, seeing her eyes get bigger, "I think I need that champagne after all," he mumbled, opening it up with ease and pouring them both a glass. Cordelia took her glass from him and took a big sip, butterflies in her stomach as she prepared to ask the question that had weighed on her mind for so long.   
"How do you feel about me, Angel?" she questioned, "and how can it be more than Buffy? She was your epic love after all."  
"I thought so too, until you. I loved her, I did... But then we happened. You became a demon for me, for the mission, the way you take care of Conner like he's your own, the way you take care of me, get me to remember the mission when all I want to do is give up. You make me a better person Cordy, and you never make me feel ashamed for what I am. You make me laugh all the time, and smile even when I feel like the world is going to come crashing down." He explained taking her hand as she melted hearing his words.   
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a whisper.   
"Because I didn't think you'd feel the same way... and because I don't know that I can offer you anything," He explained, "but never doubt how much I love you, Cordelia, I would do anything for you."  
She couldn't handle it anymore, she surprised even herself when she let the gap between the two of them close, kissing him softly, pulling back and giving him another smile, her smile, the one that made it impossible for him not to smile back.   
"I love you too." She promised, lacing her fingers together with his before kissing him again. "We're so getting back at them for this though."  
"Yeah, but we should take advantage of the sealed door for a few hours..." he suggested with a grin, setting their glasses down before pulling her back into his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
